


the happiest feeling

by amethystkrystal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Fic, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Omega Sam Wilson, Polyamory, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystkrystal/pseuds/amethystkrystal
Summary: Sam and his alphas share a moment with their newborn baby girl.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119
Collections: Samtember





	the happiest feeling

**Author's Note:**

> For the Samtember Day 16 prompt "Kids"  
> Thank you very much to the mods of this event for organizing and coming up with all these wonderful prompts!

Their baby girl has been in the world for three hours now, and Sam hasn't stopped smiling. He's got her tucked close against his bare chest and she looks at him with beautiful blue eyes. He'll never know for sure whether those eyes are from Steve or Bucky — both of his alphas had taken  _ very good  _ care of him during that last heat nine months ago — and it doesn't matter anyways; they all love her with their whole hearts. 

They're all curled together in their nest, Steve and Bucky on either side of him, transfixed by the little bundle in Sam's arms. Sam can feel their love and awe through their bond, so strong it's almost overwhelming. He's aching and bone tired from the ordeal of bringing her into the world, but the pain and exhaustion don't hold a candle to his utter  _ joy _ .

"Hi Emma," he says softly as she makes quiet, fussy sounds.

Bucky reaches over and lets her grasp one of his vibranium fingers, and he and Sam exchange fond looks. 

"Wanna hold her?" Sam asks.

Bucky nods and Sam transfers Emma over easily. A part of him is reluctant to let her go, but the sight of his baby in Bucky's arms immediately lights up his hindbrain with warm feelings.

"God  _ look _ at you," Bucky says with a laugh. She really is something, chunky all over with round cheeks and thick tufts of dark hair. 

Sam feels a hand on his thigh and turns to look at Steve on his other side.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Steve asks.

"Hungry as hell, honestly."

Steve laughs. "I'll be right back." 

He returns a minute later with a steaming bowl of the macaroni and cheese, no doubt from one of the many tupperware containers their friends had dropped off a few nights ago, knowing easy meals would be much appreciated by the new parents.

Even as Sam eats, he can't stop staring at Emma dozing in Bucky's arms. He loves her so damn much, he can't even explain it. 

"Can I have her a minute?" Steve asks, expression eager, and Bucky acquiesces, gently placing their daughter in Steve's waiting hands. 

The moment she's in his arms, Steve starts tearing up, and Sam gets it — they've all spent the past few hours having bouts of weepiness over how incredible it is that she's finally here. 

Sam settles back into the nest. Immediately Bucky cuddles close against him, and Steve looks up, smiling at them both as he rocks Emma gently. With his two alphas at his side and their baby girl safe and so, so loved, Sam can't imagine any feeling better than this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter as [@amethystk219](https://twitter.com/amethystk219) if you want to say hello to me there!


End file.
